Ma vie en tant que Zanpakuto
by Lys's Squill
Summary: Je suis Sode no Shirayuki, la princesse des glaces. Je veille sur ma porteuse depuis sa naissance mais pourra-t-elle me convaincre de me battre à ses côtés ? Ou bien resterai-je cachée au fond de son esprit, seule.
1. Éveil

Je ne pouvais dire ni quand ni comment j'avais repris connaissance mais une chose était sûre: Je ne me trouvais pas au paradis.

En fait je n'avais même pas l'impression d'exister. Je ne voyais rien, ne sentais rien. Je n'étais plus qu'une boule d'émotions et de conscience qui dérivait sans but au milieu de rien.

Étonnamment je n'avais pas peur. J'avais même du mal à croire que quelques instants plus tôt je priais lâchement pour ma vie. L'hystérie, la douleur et le désespoir ne laissaient maintenant place qu'à la sérénité. Je ne m'inquiétais même plus de ce qu'il allait advenir de moi. Rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler ma paix intérieure comme si toutes autres émotions avaient été emprisonnées dans la glace.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que ce lieu ne naisse.

J'étais incapable de décrire la Création ni comment ni pourquoi elle avait eu lieu. Je m'étais tout simplement retrouvée là, au milieu d'une plaine de glace, respirant, voyant, sentant, vivante.

Mon attention se tourna vers le sol cette couche glacée aussi lisse qu'un miroir.

Face à moi se dessinait une petite silhouette. Tout en elle semblait pur: sa parfaite peau pâle, ses cheveux aussi blanc que l'innocente neige et ses yeux bleu glace où se reflétait une éternelle sérénité

Il n'y avait aucun point commun avec cette fille à la taille élancée, à la chevelure de flamme, à sa peau bronzée parsemée de tâches de son et aux yeux bruns qui débordaient d'une soif insatiable de défis.

Le feu et la glace. Deux opposés.

Ce n'était pas moi. Non. Ce n'était plus moi.

La nouvelle moi ne pouvait s'accorder avec l'ancienne moi.

Emilie Jones était morte.

Mais qui étais-je maintenant ?

Je fixais calmement mon reflet, le visage vierge de toutes émotions.

J'étais la neige qui apportait l'innocence et sérénité. Fragile mais mortelle.

J'étais ce flocon qui virvoletait gracieusement dans le ciel, libre. Éphémère mais tenace.

J'étais la danseuse de l'hiver, la maîtresse de la neige, la princesse des glaces.

J'étais Sode no Shirayuki.

Je me rappelais qu'Emilie Jones avait lu un manga du nom de Bleach dans lequel un adolescent du nom de Ichigo Kurosaki recevait des pouvoir de Shinigami de Rukia Kuchiki pour protéger sa famille.

Rukia Kuchiki.

Shinigami de la treizième division du Gotei 13. Adoptée par Kuchiki Byakuya, membre d'une des plus nobles familles du Seireitei. Porteuse de la plus belle lame de glace: Sode no Shirayuki. Moi.

Ma maîtresse.

Étrangement, ce dernier mot me laissa un goût amer.

Moi, la princesse des glaces maniée par une fille aussi pathétique.

À ce moment là, j'étais certaine d'une chose, Sode no Shirayuki ne laisserais jamais un humain aussi faible user de sa puissance.

" Viens Rukia Kuchiki et prouve moi que tu m'es digne..."


	2. Intrusion !

Les premières années après la mort et l'arrivée au Seireitei de l'enfant n'étaient pas très passionnantes. Son haut reiatsu posa rapidement problème à sa soeur, Hisana, qui incapable de subvenir à ses besoins l'abandonna à la porte d'une vieille dame chez qui elle savait, serait nourrie et logée. Puis quelques années plus tard, la vieille mourut et l'enfant vivait désormais comme la majeur partie des orphelins du Rukongai, à la rue. Quand à moi, je me contentais d'observer l'évolution du paysage qui changeait au fure et à mesure que l'esprit de la fille grandissait.

La plaine autrefois vide, contenait à présent un lac gelé sur lequel flottait un kiosque aux grossières gravure. On pouvait aussi apercevoir des sculptures de neige çà et là sur la vaste étendue, un lapin ici, un chat par là.

Je regardais avec intérêt l'enfant rencontrer un orphelin du nom de Renji Abarai. Il devait être du même âge qu'elle environ, avait des cheveux rouge coiffés en une queue de cheval épineuse mais ce qui attirait le plus mon attention fut sa pression spirituelle. Audacieuse et agressive comme son propriétaire. Ce garçon possédait du potentiel.

Je me souvenais très clairement de l'importance de Renji dans le manga. C'était lui qui avait engagé la future Kuchiki sur la voie du Shinigami. Ma rencontre avec ma porteuse ne saurait tarder...

Soudain, une torsion spirituelle m'avertit la présence d'intrus dans mon monde. Méfiante, je fis souffler d'une simple pensée un violent blizzard qui empêchait de voir à plus d'un mètre et découragerait les plus courageux.

" Argh ! Il gèle ici ! " Se plaint une voix.

" C'est de ta faute ! " Accusa une seconde voix. " Monsieur voulait tellement explorer l'esprit de la Gamine et voilà qu'on se retrouve à devenir glaçon ! "

" Tu m'énerves ! Tu ne sais que te plaindre ! Je te signale que tu n'étais pas obligée de me suivre ! "

" Idiot je suis reliée à toi ! "

" Qui appelles-tu idiot le babouin !

Décidant d'interrompre la dispute, j'accentuai d'un cran l'intensité de la tempête glaciale.

" Qui ose pénétrer dans mon domaine ! " Fis-je d'une voix douce mais ferme.

" Za-Zabimaru m'dame ! Nous sommes l'esprit Zanpakuto de Renji Abarai. " Bégayèrent-ils en choeur de froid ou de peur.

Alors ils étaient le Zanpakuto du futur lieutenant de la sixième division. Intéressant...

" Annoncez vos intentions. "

" Nous-nous voulions juste visiter l'esprit de la môme, elle possède un puissant reiatsu alors nous étions curieux. "

Alors les Zanpakuto pouvaient communiquer ainsi, je ne me souvenais pas qu'Emilie ait lu ce fait.

Les considérant comme inoffensifs je levai le blizzard, ne laissant qu'une mince pluie de neige. À quelques mètres de moi se tenait une femme plantureuse aux longs cheveux mauves aussi épineux que son maître avec qui était lié par une chaîne un garçon à la courte chevelure rouge qui se tenait en équilibre sur sa queue de serpent blanche. Tout deux frissonnaient de froid.

" Mes excuses pour cet hostile accueil Maître Zabimaru mais je n'avais encore jamais rencontré un de mes semblables. Vous comprendrez ma méfiance. " Dis-je en m'inclinant gracieusement.

" Oh ce n'est rien que l'on puisse supporter, je suis Saru. " Se présenta la femme à l'allure de singe. " Et lui c'est Hebi. "

" Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, mon nom est Sode no Shirayuki. "

" Tch si formelle. " Grinça Hebi en croisant les bras.

Son autre moitié le frappa à l'arrière de la tête tout en le réprimandant d'être impoli. Une dispute s'ensuivit. Je les écoutais, un peu à l'écart, un doux rire s'échappant de mes lèvres que je cachaient derrière la manche de mon kimono blanc.

Il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais ressenti ce sentiment chaleureux au sein de mon âme. La solitude qui régnait ici ne semblait plus aussi pesante en leur présence. Étrangement, j'enviais leur relation, de pouvoir parler de tout et de rien avec quelqu'un. J'en venais même à vouloir communiquer avec ma porteuse.

Pourrions-nous être aussi complices que ces deux là ?


	3. Dansons !

Des années s'écoulèrent, chaque jour ressemblant éternellement au précédent. Je veillais sur la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était éveillée puis une fois endormie, je m'exerçais à la danse, à l'épée et au kido, tout en m'assurant l'inconscient de l'enfant ne pénètre pas ces lieux. Je recevais aussi régulièrement la visite de Saru et Hebi qui très souvent demandaient un match amical qui se terminait la plus part du temps par une dispute entre les deux esprits de Zabimaru. Plus le temps s'avançait et plus ce sentiment de vide au fond de moi grandissait. Tout mon être semblait appeler désespérément quelque chose que je ne pouvais définir.

Un jour, l'enfant décida de s'inscrire à l'académie Shinigami aux côtés de Renji. Elle fut classée à un niveau en dessous de son ami d'enfance, les séparant. L'enfant avait du mal à se lier avec ses camarades, l'incitant à rester seule. C'était peut-être cette constante solitude qui incita ma porteuse à tenter de prendre contact avec moi si tôt.

J'observais avec amusement les tentatives de mon humaine pour communiquer avec moi depuis qu'elle avait reçut sa lame qui était sensée canaliser mon pouvoir. Les semaines defilèrent sans aucun signe de ma part.

" Je ne crois pas que mon Zanpakuto se manifestera de si tôt. " Soupira Rukia après sa énième tentative de communication. " Je devrais peut-être abandonner. "

Une douleur au creux de moi se manifesta. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cette simple déclaration m'avait autant affectée. Qui aurait cru que je m'attacherais à elle.

Devrais-je me manifester ?

Décidément cette petite dame m'apportait plus de conflit que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

oOo

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent avant que je ne me décide à agir. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais les tentatives de rencontre de Rukia me manquaient. Ses essais dissipaient ma solitude qui était revenue depuis que Zabimaru se trouvait injoignable au vu de l'éloignement de son porteur de Rukia.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je savais qu'après avoir pris contact avec Rukia, rien ne serait plus comme avant.

" Commençons. "

Je sentis immédiatement la présence de Rukia apparaître lorsque j'eus abaissé les barrières mentales. Je pouvais voir sa petite silhouette se dessiner à quelques pas de moi. Elle leva ses yeux lavande et regarda avec confusion cet environnement inconnu qui ironiquement était son propre esprit.

Son regard détaillait avec ravissement les fines gravures du kiosque, puis s'attarda sur les sculptures de lapin, le château de glace, les arbres aux rideaux de cristaux et bien d'autre encore. Elle allait d'émerveillement en émerveillement puis son attention s'arrêta sur moi.

Son visage s'illumina de reconnaissance et il me semblait pouvoir ressentir son euphorie, à moins que ce ne soit la mienne.

Je pouvais la sentir me dévisager et je fis de même. Nous tentions toutes les deux de mémoriser l'apparence de notre propre moitié. Elle était comme dans les souvenirs d'Emilie, pas très grande, mince, yeux lavande et cheveux noirs dont une mèche pendait au milieu de son visage.

" Alors tu es mon Zanpakuto. " Commença la jeune fille avec hésitation.

Je cachai mon sourire amusé derrière la manche de mon kimono.

" Doutais-tu de ma présence ? "

" Je...Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir répondu plus tôt ? "

" Nous n'étions pas encore prêtes." Répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Un irrésistible besoin de proximité s'emparait de moi. Je posai avec tendresse ma main sur sa joue. La présence de Rukia commença à s'effacer, signifiant son départ. La jeune fille sentit immédiatement le changement et s'empressa de demander:

" Attends quel est ton nom ?! "

" Prouve-moi que tu m'es digne... " Murmurais-je.

Après cette première confrontation, Rukia vint à plusieurs reprises me rendre visite pour tenter d'obtenir mon nom pour qu'il lui soit refusé. Elle se contentait alors de me parler de ses cours, ses doutes et de ses amis. Je ne pouvais nier que j'attendais avec impatience chacune de ses visites, m'attachant de plus en plus à elle.

" Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me donner ton nom ? " Demanda à nouveau Rukia. " Tous mes amis ont déjà eu le nom de leur Zanpakuto et ils vont être diplômés dans quelques semaines alors que moi je vais devoir rester à l'académie pour une autre année. "

Mon amusement s'effaça bien vite, je sentit un froid envahir dans ma poitrine.

" Alors tu veux mon nom pour ta propre gloire." Soufflai-je pour moi-même.

" Hein ? "

Je me ressaisis rapidement, masquant ma contrariété par un doux sourire.

" Tu devrais y aller ton prochain cours vas bientôt commencer. " Conseillai-je tout en m'éloignant d'elle.

J'invoquai un blizzard qui m'emporta loin de ma porteuse, loin de ma douleur.

Avais-je été si naïve de croire que nous étions amies ?

oOo

Après cet incident, je ne repris plus contact avec Rukia, lui fermant l'accès à son monde intérieur. Bien sûr la jeune fille resta confuse de ce traitement silencieux mais n'eut pas le temps de ce concentrer sur mon soudain mutisme. En effet, Rukia venait d'être adoptée par la famille Kuchiki, l'obligeant à s'adapter à un univers auquel elle n'avait jamais été préparée.

La pauvre devait désormais répondre aux attentes du clan qui ne tolérerait aucun faux pas et n'attendait que le meilleur de la nouvelle Kuchiki. Rukia redoubla donc d'efforts pour obtenir son shikai et mon nom par la même occasion mais en vain. Je pouvais sentir son désespoir, faisant réagir mon instinct de protection, m'incitant à reprendre contact avec elle.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui donner mon nom, j'avais seulement besoin de prendre soin d'elle.

" Respire Rukia. " Lui dis-je dans son esprit. " Je suis sûre que ta division t'acceptera telle que tu es. "

Elle sursauta, s'arrêtant juste devant l'entrée de la treizième division.

" C'est toi? " Demanda t-elle prudemment comme si elle s'adressait à un animal sauvage prêt à fuir.

" Ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur toi. "

" Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ton comportement récent mais merci " Murmura t-elle reprenant confiance.

" Tu peux m'appeler Yuki pour l'instant. "

Rukia rentra dans la division, un peu plus confiante qu'à son arrivée mais toujours anxieuse à l'idée de rencontrer ses nouveaux camarades et ses supérieurs.

Tout se déroulait comme dans les souvenirs d'Emilie, la petite dame rencontra Kaien Shiba, son lieutenant qui devint très rapidement son mentor. Je constatais aussi que Rukia devenait de plus en plus ouverte, prenant le temps de discuter avec les autres membres de sa division. Cependant, ma porteuse avait encore très peu de confiance en soi, ce considérant comme le plus faible maillon de son équipe. Elle tentait donc avec plus d'ardeur d'apprendre mon nom.

Mais je restais muette.

" Lieutenant Kaien, comment est votre esprit Zanpakuto ? " Demanda un jour Rukia à son supérieur lors d'un entraînement.

" Hm ? " Le lieutenant posa avec fierté la main sur sa lame. " Eh bien Nejibana est de nature très optimiste, il m'encourage lorsque je doute, il se tient à mes côtés chaque instant comme un véritable ami le ferait. "

Je pouvais sentir une légère envie émaner de Rukia.

" Vous semblez très poches. " Commenta la jeune fille en jetant un regard à sa propre épée.

" N'est-ce pas le cas avec le tien ? "

" Pas vraiment, à vrai dire, je n'arrive pas à la comprendre. J'avais l'impression que Yuki s'ouvrait peu à peu à moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se referme complètement un jour sans que je ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Et puis il y a quelques semaines, elle a recommencé à me parler mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle garde ses distances. À ce rythme, je ne suis pas prête de posséder mon shikai. En fait je ne sais même pas comment obtenir son nom, elle m'a juste dit de lui prouver que je suis digne. Mais comment veut-elle que je me prouve à elle si elle ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion ? "

" Yuki ? "

" Elle m'a dit de l'appeler ainsi provisoirement. " Informa la jeune Kuchiki en essuyant la sueur accumulée sur son front.

" Eh bien ton Zanpakuto semble assez capricieuse mais je suis certain que vous ne tarderez pas à vous comprendre. " Il posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête pour la rassurer.

Une boule d'espoir naquit au sein de la petite dame, elle leva sa lame à porté de ses yeux. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

" Un jour... "

oOo

" Dis-moi Yuki penses-tu que nous aurons le même lien que possède Kaien à Nejibana ? " S'enquit curieusement la jeune Kuchiki, assise sur la rambarde du kiosque.

Je virvoletai sur moi-même puis enchaînai sur un cambré, mes longs cheveux blanc s'écoulant doucement sur le sol. Sans plus attendre, je traçai un mouvement circulaire de ma jambe, me tournant vers Rukia qui attendait patiemment ma réponse. J'interrompis momentanément ma danse.

" Nous ne pourrons jamais posséder le mien lien qui unit ton lieutenant et son partenaire. " Annonçai-je d'un ton neutre.

Je pouvais voir la déception et l'acceptation se refléter dans ses yeux lavandes avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

" Je vois... "

Je portai mes doigts à son menton et la forçai à relever la tête, mes yeux bleus glace débordant d'affection rencontrant ses orbes lavande chagrinées.

La chaleur omniprésente dans mon âme s'embrasa me communicant silencieusement ce que mon être attendait depuis si longtemps.

" Nous ne serons pas de simples compagnes d'armes, nous ne serons plus qu'une. " Promis-je solennellement en scellant ma déclaration par un baiser sur le front de ma petite dame, nos deux reiatsu rentrant un court instant en résonnance.

Les nuages orageux qui encombraient le ciel se dispersèrent le temps de cette fusion spirituelle, dévoilant la forme argenté de la lune. Les rayons de l'astre se reflétaient un peu partout, rompant la monotone blancheur de la neige. C'était harmonieux. C'était ce que serait notre lien.

" Dansons ma Dame. " Murmurai-je en l'entrainant vers le milieu du kiosque.

oOo

Les semaines s'enchaînaient et la petite Dame prenait souvent le temps de venir me demander conseil pour ses capacités ou venait simplement discuter de la journée. J'avais l'impression de retrouver en Rukia l'amie que je désirais depuis si longtemps. Je m'apprêtais même à lui prêter ma puissance. Oui, elle était désormais digne d'entendre mon nom.

Cependant tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, une tragédie arriva et bouleversa tout sur son passage. Ma petite dame en ressortit changée et ma connexion avec elle cédait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je ne pouvais que regarder cette détérioration. Les rayons de lune qui perçaient la couverture épaisse de nuages avaient cessé d'illuminer la plaine, laissant mon monde de nouveau dans l'obscurité. La glace autrefois brillante de vie ne reflétaient plus que la morosité de ce lieu et la doux ballet de la neige s'était laissé influencé par le désespoir de ma porteuse pour devenir une violente tempête.

oOo

C'était une nuit calme pour la treizième division, le troisième siège Miyako Shiba, la femme du lieutenant, venait de partir pour une patrouille annuelle et Rukia attendait aux côté de ses supérieurs le retour de la patrouille. Je savais très bien que quelque chose allait se produire mais les souvenirs d'Emilie s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure que je me liais à Rukia. J'avais jusque là oublié la majeur partie de l'intrigue et je ne pus empêcher les souffrances de ma petite dame.

La patrouille du troisième siège disparut et seule une Miyako inconsciente fut retrouvée. On la ramena à la division et la tragédie commença. La femme de Kaien était déjà morte depuis longtemps, il ne restait plus qu'un simple cadavre animé par un Hollow. Le monstre à l'apparence de Miyako tua chaque Shinigami sur son passage, eux qu'elle avait avec la douceur d'une mère guidés.

Alertés par les cris, Kaien, le capitaine Ukitake et Rukia arrivèrent devant la sanglante scène, incapables de croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Aveuglé par sa rage, Kaien courut tête baissé vers le Hollow et le combattit seul. Malheureusement il fut à son tour contrôlé par le monstre, attaquant ma porteuse et son capitaine. Son supérieur lui ordonna de fuir et attaqua son ancient lieutenant. Cependant, la maladie du capitaine se manifesta et l'affaiblit, l'empêchant de vaincre le Hollow. Ruki qui n'avait pas fui, fut repérée par le monstre à l'horreur du capitaine Ukitake. Kaien bondit sur Rukia qui figée par sa peur ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste. Je fis donc la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

Je concentrai mon reiatsu dans la lame de ma porteuse, lui donnant un éclat argenté. J'entrai mon esprit dans le katana et forçai Rukia à lever le bras. L'assaut de l'ancien lieutenant cessa immédiatement, transpercé en pleine poitrine par mon pouvoir.

" Pardonne-moi petite dame. C'était le seul moyen de te garder en vie." Murmurai-je avant de perdre connaissance.

oOo

La mort de Kaien Shiba affecta grandement ma petite Dame. Elle restait jour après jour dans sa chambre, recroquevillée au coin de son lit, fixant d'un regard mort un point invisible. Rukia Kuchiki avait abandonné.

" Alors c'est tout, tu va rester cloîtrée dans ta chambre le reste de ta vie ? "

Rukia montra aucun signe de reconnaissance, se contentant de baisser la tête.

" Crois-tu que le lieutenant Shiba aurait souhaité que tu l'honores de façon si lâche ? "

Sa prise sur la couverture se ressera.

" Tais-toi ! Tais-toi tu ne sais rien tu n'es qu'une vulgaire lame alors que sais-tu ?! " Cria aveuglément Rukia en jetant son épée loin d'elle.

" Alors tu me vois comme un simple outil. "

" C'est tout ce que tu es ! "

" Très bien, je serai alors cette lame froide que tu désires tant. Cette lame qui de ta main transperça Kaien Shiba. "

" Laisse-moi ! "

oOo

" Alors tu es revenu finalement, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu viennes perdre ton temps avec une simple lame. " Commençai-je en ne prenant même pas la peine de me retourner. " Oh et déterminée à entendre mon nom. "

" Je te le ferai cracher de grès ou de force. Je te défis Zanpakuto ! "

Petite fille insensée...

" Es-tu sûre ? "

" Tu voulais que je fasse mes preuves alors les voici ! "

Je pouvais entendre la Shinigami courir en ma direction, prête à m'attaquer.

Combien de temps erreras-tu Rukia ?

Je fis volte-face et bloquai la lame de la Shinigami de ma main. Je ris, portant ma manche de kimono à mes lèvres, mais ce rire était dépourvu de toute chaleur.

" Quelle déception, toi qui étais si près de connaître mon nom, réduite à une marionnette animée par le désespoir à cause de sa propre faiblesse. " Constatai-je en envoyant valser mon adversaire plus loin d'un simple revers de bras.

" RAAAAAH ! "

La petite dame se releva, trébuchant à cause de son aveuglante rage. Elle leva son épée et fonça à nouveau dans ma direction. Je ne fit aucun mouvement pour me protéger cette fois. Je restais là, immobile, regardant avec froideur ma porteuse.

" Viens montre-moi ta détermination et brise ce lien que nous avions patiemment tissé. "

D'un simple balancement, Rukia mena son épée vers mon coeur. Or, elle s'arrêta. L'enfant avait les yeux écarquillés et ne pouvait empêcher les tremblements qui prenaient possession de son corps.

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!! POURQUOI ?! " Pleura Rukia en s'écroulant à mes pieds.

Je m'agenouillai, incapable de résister à mon instinct protecteur. De la fine neige pleuvait au dessus de nos têtes, cette fois influencée par les émotions de ma petite dame, pleurant silencieusement la perte de Kaien Shiba. Je retirai doucement l'arme des mains de l'enfant et refermait mon étreinte sur ma dame, mon kimono s'humidifiant de ses larmes.

" Tout est de ma faute... Je suis désolée...Tout est de ma faute...Je suis désolée...Tout est de ma faute..." Répéta d'un simple murmure Rukia.

" Tout ira bien ma Dame, je vous le promets. Je vous protégerez. "

Je rendis silencieusement hommage au défunt lieutenant, le remerciant pour avoir été le grand frère qu'elle désirait tant.

oOo

Après ce jour, la petite dame recommença lentement à vivre, mangeait, sortait de sa chambre et enfin reprenait ses fonctions de Shinigami. Malgré son apparent rétablissement, je savais qu'au fond, la blessure restait douloureuse, éternelle témoin de son acte. De plus, la petite dame n'avait le courage d'affronter le frère et la soeur de son ancien lieutenant, incapable de s'excuser.

Cela lui prit aussi beaucoup de temps avant de venir me faire face, tant elle avait honte de son comportement. Mais elle était toujours déterminée à nouer un lien avec moi, aussi fort que celui qui liait jadis Kaien et son Zanpakuto, Nejibana. Elle ne voulait pas ternir les enseignements de son ami.

" Que souhaites-tu ? "

" Je veux devenir plus forte pour protéger ! Je ne laisserai plus quelqu'un mourir par ma faute."

" Vraiment...Et si ce pouvoir ne t'accordait pas ce que tu désires. Et si c'était ta faiblesse qui te faisait défaut, seras tu encore capable de me brandir. "

" Alors je compte sur toi pour combler mes faiblesses. "

Je posai ma main sur sa joue, rapprochant mon visage du sien.

" Je ne suis pas un vulgaire outil que tu peux utiliser lorsque cela t'arrange. Je ne suis pas cette lame sans âme que tu peux accuser pour avoir ôter la vie. Je ne suis pas toi et tu n'es pas moi. "

Rukia posa sa main sur la mienne, réchauffant ma peau à son contact.

" Je ne suis peut-être pas encore toi et toi encore moi mais tôt ou tard nous ne ferons qu'une. Laisse-moi te prouver que je suis digne. "

" Il y a bien longtemps que j'attends, qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce sera différent cette fois ? " Demandai-je en repoussant une mèche de son front.

Reculant de quelques pas, l'enfant posa sa main à son coeur, son reiatsu empli de confiance. Je me retrouvai à admirer cette jeune femme qui émanait de puissance sous l'astre de la nuit.

" Je le sens, je sens notre lien croître et je sais que bientôt, il sera complet. " Déclara fermement la petite dame.

oOo

J'examinais avec attention la dernière pirouette qu'exerçait Rukia. Elle atterrit légèrement déséquilibrée, la déception marquée sur son visage.

"Recommence." Commandai-je.

" Non c'est assez." Souffla une Rukia frustrée. " J'ai recommencé je n'ai sais combien de fois et c'est toujours la même chose. J'en ai assez j'arrête. "

Je soupirai et m'avançai vers elle.

" Je t'ai connue plus persévérante. "

Je doucement sa main et l'entrainai de nouveau sur le lac gelé. Nous fîmes quelques tours puis je forçai Rukia à exécuter la pirouette, la guidant avec patience. Elle atterrit parfaitement.

" Woah ! " S'exclama Rukia. " J'ai réussi ! "

" Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur. Maintenant réessaye sans moi. "

" Très bien. "

Et elle réatterit parfaitement.

" Je sais que ces récents événements ton bouleversés mais ne te perds jamais. N'oublie pas qui tu es. Tu es Rukia Kuchiki, une orpheline du Rukongai et maintenant Shinigami du Gotei 13. Et tu es cette enfant aux yeux brillants d'innocence et de curiosité lorsque tu m'as rencontrée pour la première fois. Tu es cette agaçante petite fille qui ne cesse de me revenir pour demander mon nom. Tu es la petite dame passionnée et persévérante que j'ai protégé depuis ta naissance. " Dis-je en l'enlaçant tendrement. " Alors n'abandonne jamais qui tu es."

oOo

" Ne suis-je toujours pas prête à entendre ton nom ? " Demanda Rukia plusieurs mois après sa leçon de danse.

" As-tu pratiqué ton kido aujourd'hui ?"

" Yuki..."

" Tu ne dois pas négliger ton entraînement. Tu voulais devenir plus forte non ? "

" Je le deviendrai si tu me donnais ton nom ! " Dit Rukia en perdant son calme." Pourquoi esquives-tu toujours la question ?! Je commence à croire que tu ne veux pas te battre à mes côtés."

La température chutant. L'indignation s'empara de moi et les mots m'échappèrent.

" Et que feras-tu lorsque tu auras enfin mon nom ? Tu dis que je me battrai à tes côtés mais en tant que quoi. Serai-je une simple arme ou bien ton amie ? "

" Je..."

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes mensonges. Tu me considères seulement comme un moyen d'obtenir la pouvoir. Tu n'es pas digne. " L'interrompis-je froidement.

Un silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes, je fixais sévèrement la forme voûté de Rukia qui était incapable de supporter mon regard glacial. Elle leva finalement les yeux et s'approcha de moi.

" Alors pourquoi continues-tu à me rencontrer si je ne suis pas digne. Tu dois bien attendre quelque chose de moi. " Murmura t-elle en gardant notre contact visuel. " En vérité tu as peur Yuki. Oui tu crains la solitude, tu crains de me perdre. Moi, ta seule compagnie. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me donner ton nom. Tu es effrayé à l'idée que je me ferme à toi en ne te voyant que comme une simple lame. "

Ses paroles déverrouillèrent des émotions que j'avais hardiment voulu oublier. Le masque se brisa.

" Assez ! " Tonnai-je à ma propre faiblesse ou à Rukia. Je ne savais plus.

Ma fureur forma une tempête plus violente que jamais, renvoyant immédiatement la Shinigami de mon domaine.

Influencé par mes nouvelles émotions, mon monde de glace se fissura de partout, même quelques sculptures de neiges s'effondraient, balayées par les vents agressifs de l'hiver.

Mon visage habituellement vierge de toutes émotions, se tordait sous mon désespoir, les larmes sillonnant ma peau pâle.

Emilie Jones était morte ! Alors pourquoi ses souvenirs m'affectaient-ils encore ?!

Je n'étais plus cette fille énergique qui souriait inlassablement. Alors pourquoi ?!

Pourquoi cette peur du rejet, de l'abandon...

Pourquoi ?!

Le blizzard disparut en même tant que mon mensonge. Je restais là, agenouillée sur la surface rugueuse de la glace, seule.

Oui seule, encore seule, toujours seule.

Au final, Emilie Jones n'était pas si différente de moi, elle aussi sous son masque cachait ses souffrances, sa peur.

La solitude.

Elle avait toute sa vie essayé de garder ses êtres chers mais un à un s'éloignaient.

Elle avait tout sa vie essayé de faire entendre sa détresse mais tout le monde restait sourd.

Elle avait toute sa vie essayé de s'intégrer mais tout le monde la rejetait.

Elle avait toute sa vie essayé de faire disparaître sa solitude mais cette dernière s'accrochait à elle.

J'avais beau prétendre qu'Emilie était morte, cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'avais jamais été elle.

Ce n'était pas Rukia que ne me méritait pas, c'était moi qui ne la méritait pas. Mon égoïsme avait causé du tort à la personne qui m'était la plus précieuse au monde.

Celle que j'avais patiemment vu grandir. Celle que j'avais si tendrement réconforté. Celle que j'aimais sans aucune limite. Celle qui pouvait briser mon éternelle solitude.

J'avais demandé à Rukia de croire en moi mais c'était à mon tour de croire en ma petite dame cette fois.

oOo

Le lendemain, une fois que j'eus réparé tous les dégâts causés par ma colère, je convoquai la petite dame dans son monde, certaine de ma décision. Rukia arriva et rencontra mon regard avec hésitation, incertaine de comment agir. Je décelais un légère appréhension dans ses orbes lilas.

" Je souhaiterais m'excuser pour mon comportement. " Commençai-je en m'inclinant. " Je..."

" Nous formons une étrange paire n'est-ce pas ? " M'interrompis Rukia d'un ton doux. " Tu n'as pas à te justifier mon amie, je suis curieuse de les entendre mais je n'en suis pas encore digne. Peut-être qu'un jour, je le serai et tu te confieras à moi, d'égale à égale. En fait, je crois que c'est à moi de m'excuser. "

" Huh ? "

" Tu as toujours été là pour veiller sur moi, tu me félicites lorsque je progresse, tu m'encourages lorsque je doute, tu me réconfortes lorsque je suis au plus bas, tu me guides lorsque je me perds mais par-dessus tout, tu m'offre ton amitié. Alors à mon tour de t'apporter la mienne, laisse-moi être là pour toi. " Dit-elle en tendant sa main.

Je regardais sans pouvoir y croire, la main tendue de ma petite dame. Je sentais une bouffée de fierté monter en moi: la petite dame avait tellement grandi. Mon regard croisa celui de ma porteuse, ses yeux lilas me défiant silencieusement de sa détermination.

" Je te le promet, tu ne seras plus jamais seule mon amie. "

Je posai sans une hésitation ma main sur celle de ma maîtresse.

" Je jugerai de la véracité de tes propos. Impressionne-moi Rukia Kuchiki. "

Je renvoyai la petite dame de son esprit, un sentiment d'excitation se formant au creux de mon âme, brisant mon éternel calme.

Rukia ouvrit les yeux, posa une main à son coeur, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle dégaina son katana et se mit en position. Je pouvais sentir toute sa détermination qui semblait parcourir mon être. J'avais l'impression de ne faire plus qu'une avec ma maîtresse. Enfin...

" Appelez mon nom ma Dame. "

La lame sans vie se recouvrit de glace. L'arme commença à s'affiner, un blanc aussi pur que la neige remplaça le gris terne de l'épée et un long ruban nacré s'entrelaça avec sa poignée, flottant gracieusement autour de la Shinigami.

Rukia fit pivoter l'épée à la verticale, la lame face au sol, mon reiatsu fuyant dans les moindres pores de sa peau. Et pour la première fois depuis mon éveil, je me sentais entière.

" Dansons ma Dame. "

" Oui dansons Sode no Shirayuki ! "


	4. Maîtrise

" Première danse Tsukishiro ! "

Une petite silhouette qui se tenait au milieu d'une plaine de glace, dessina gracieusement un cercle de sa lame immaculée. Une lumière blanche illumina la zone délimitée et de la glace monta pour former un pilier.

" Encore..." Commandai-je doucement.

" O-oui ! "

Rukia s'empressa de se mettre en position.

" Première danse Tsukishiro ! "

Un pillier de glace se forma à nouveau dans la zone délimitée par ma Dame, identique au précédent. Lady Rukia soupira face au résultat. Je m'avançait vers ma porteuse et posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

" Fermez les yeux ma Dame. Respirez profondément. Concentrez-vous sur notre lien. "

Lady Rukia inspira et expira, les yeux fermés, je pouvais sentir son reiatsu s'embraser et le mien s'empressa de lui répondre. Ma puissance effleura l'esprit de ma porteuse, elle haleta de surprise.

" Ton pouvoir est incroyable. " Murmura t-elle.

" Et il est tout autant tien que mien. " Dis-je en retirant son katana de ses mains. " Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. "

Ma Dame se retourna brusquement vers moi, ses yeux emplis de férocité. Cette détermination faisait s'animer mon reiatsu d'impatience, souhaitant se plier aux désirs de ma porteuse, lui être utile. Ce besoin de satisfaire ma Dame m'effrayait, je me savais capable du pire juste pour m'assurer de son bien être, à en devenir aveugle à toute morale.

" Non je veux réessayer. " Déclara Lady Rukia fermement.

" Non ma Dame, vous feriez mieux de vous ménager."

Malgré mon envie de céder à sa demande, je me devais avant tout d'assurer sa santé. À ce rythme, ma porteuse risquait un épuisement grave de reiatsu sans oublier que le choc de la perte de son ancien lieutenant était encore bien trop récent. Notre lien avait peut-être atténué la douleur mais ce n'était qu'un soulagement temporaire, j'étais bien trop concernée par cet événement pour lui apporter autre chose que sa culpabilité. Je ne pouvais donc qu'avouer mon incapacité à guérir le coeur de ma Dame.

" Cela fait des jours que vous vous entraînez sans relâche, vous coupant du monde. Vous devez vivre un peu. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas sortir avec vos amis ? "

Je voyais très bien que ma Dame n'avait pas l'intention de céder, malgré mon admiration pour sa persévérance je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la maudire en ce moment.

" Ne me forcez pas à vous renvoyer par la force. " Grondai-je sévèrement en posant ma main sur son épaule.

" Très bien. " Soupira ma petite Dame.

Le soulagement envahit ma poitrine, j'espérais vraiment que ma porteuse se remette petit à petit de son traumatisme. Peut-être que ses amis pourraient aider...

oOo

Malheureusement ma Dame n'eut pas le temps de profiter de son repos forcé, pour cause, les anciens du clan Kuchiki venait de convoquer ma porteuse à une réunion. Elle ce tenait en ce moment même au bout d'une grande table face au chef du clan et capitaine de la sixième division, Byakuya Kuchiki, une dizaine de vieillards étaient disposés sur les côtés et deux servantes servaient avec grace le thé, gagnant un hochement de la tête sévère en guise de remerciement.

" Alors tu as enfin obtenu le nom de ton Zanpakuto. " Déclara l'un des anciens au visage sévère après avoir pris une gorgée de son thé.

" O-oui. "

" Pour être honnête nous n'attendions pas un résultat digne d'un Kuchiki." Annonça Hideki Kuchiki, un vieil homme à la barbe bien entretenue. " Mais votre performance nous laisse présager un déshonneur pour notre clan. "

" Vous comprendrez donc que nous ne pouvons laisser votre incapacité entacher notre nom. " Ajouta un autre à la calvitie aiguë dont je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler le nom.

Ma porteuse sembla encaisser sans broncher les critiques des anciens Kuchiki mais ce fut une toute autre question pour ce qui me concernait. Comment osaient-ils ?! Ma Dame n'était pas en aucunement faible ! Ces petits prétentieux méritaient que je leur gèle la langue sur leur tasse !

" Shi-Shirayuki arrête ! " Paniqua Lady Rukia, me sortant de mes pensées de vengeance. " Tu vas geler tout le monde à ce rythme. "

En effet, ma colère avait inconsciemment activé mon reiatsu et avait provoqué une vague de froid tout autour de ma porteuse. Cette dernière tentait de cacher avec frénésie son thé désormais gelé. J'étais secrètement un peu déçue que le froid n'ait pas atteint ces vieux ingrats.

" Mes excuses ma Dame, cela n'arrivera plus. "

Peut-être une langue ou deux, personne ne se douterait de mon implication.

Heureusement pour Dame Rukia, les anciens ne remarquèrent pas la soudaine agitation de ma petite Dame même si cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour le capitaine de division qu'était Byakuya Kuchiki, ce dernier se contenta de lancer un regard sévère en direction de sa soeur adoptive, lui incitant silencieusement de se comporter. Ma Dame baissa la tête, honteuse.

" Cet emportement ne vous ressemble pas Dame Sode no Shirayuki. " Commenta une voix étouffée dans mon dos.

Une douce odeur de fleurs de cerisier atteignit mon nez, m'informant immédiatement de l'identité de mon visiteur actuel. Je tournai sereinement la tête vers la source de la voix.

" Bonjour à vous seigneur Senbonzakura. " Saluai-je doucement. " Cela fait un moment. "

Le Zanpakuto du capitaine Kuchiki inclina son visage recouvert par un masque rouge orné d'un bandeau doré à l'effigie de la fleur de sakura et de lèvres aux crocs noirs. De longues mèches de sa queue de cheval brune, pendaient à chaque côté de son visage, atteignant le buste de son kimono violet. Senbonzakura représentait l'élégance et la noblesse à lui seul.

" En effet, je suis plus que surpris de constater que vous vous soyez décidée à partager votre nom avec Rukia. " Répondit le Zanpakuto masqué en s'arrêtant à mes côtés.

Un doux sourire se dessina inconsciemment sur mes lèvres à l'entente de ma porteuse.

" Ma petite Dame a suffisamment prouvé sa valeur, je suis heureuse de pouvoir appeler Rukia ma maîtresse." Déclarai-je sans prendre la peine de caché ma fierté. " N'est-ce pas en quoi vous croyez, un lien d'égalité et de confiance entre le Zanpakuto et son porteur. "

Je levai ma tête vers le ciel sans nuage dans lequel une pleine lune régnait. Je ne me lassais jamais de contempler cet astre, il représentait pour moi ma porteuse, cette timide mais puissante lueur qui éclairait mon monde, mon âme, revenant illuminer ma plaine glacée malgré les sinistres nuages qui envahissaient le ciel. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Senbonzakura ne rompe le silence.

" Nous verrons si votre lien est aussi fort que vous le prétendez Dame Sode no Shirayuki. "

Au même moment, le conseil des anciens Kuchiki déclara:

" Il a été décidé que vous affronterez le Seigneur Byakuya, c'est à cette issue que nous déterminerons votre aptitude en tant que Shinigami. "

Oh intéressant...

La température chuta tant dans mon monde qu'à l'extérieur, je fermai mon regard avec celui de mon camarade Zanpakuto, la posture froide et fière tel la princesse des glaces que j'étais.

" Défi accepté. "

oOo

" Shirayuki que dois-je faire ?! " S'alarma ma porteuse en parcourant nerveusement la cour qui faisait guise d'arène, du regard.

" Respirez ma Dame et concentrez-vous sur notre pouvoir. Croyez en notre force. "

Rukia se calma au son de ma voix, ses tremblements s'apaisèrent et son visage reprit des couleurs. Je ne pouvais empêcher le sentiment de bonheur monter en moi face à la totale confiance que m'accordait ma porteuse.

" Vous ne maîtrisez pas complètement la première danse pour pouvoir l'utiliser en plein combat, il faudra donc principalement compter sur votre kido et kendo."

" Très bien. "

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Rukia se mit en position, faisant face à son adversaire qui la toisait avec froideur de ses yeux noirs. Une mèche sombre venait empiéter sur son visage de marbre, tandis que le reste de ses longs cheveux étaient en partie retenus par des kenseiken, signe de noblesse. Il portait une écharpe argentée autour du cou en plus de sa tenue standard de capitaine de division. Le Seigneur Byakuya imposait respect et admiration.

" Quatrième technique de destruction: foudre blanche ! " Récita t-elle.

Un éclair partit de l'index de ma porteuse pour filer droit sur le chef du clan Kuchiki qui le dévia d'un simple revers de lame. Sans plus attendre, ma Shinigami fonça vers lui pour lui asséner un enchaînement offensif, le silence pesant de la cour était maintenant brisé par la rencontre métallique des lames.

" Première technique d'immobilisation entrave ! "

Le Seigneur Byakuya utilisa Shunpo pour apparaître derrière ma Dame, esquivant par la même occasion le kido. Le capitaine Kuchiki était réputé pour sa vitesse, ayant très souvent pratiqué avec la reine du flash dans sa jeunesse, et Rukia avait très vite compris que si elle voulait lui porter un coup elle devait l'immobiliser avant tout. Cependant étant bien plus expérimenté que ma porteuse, il connaissait la totalité des sorts de kido de base, donc pouvait les contrer avec facilité. Il fallait le surprendre.

Et quoi de mieux que de la glace pour le restreindre.

" Ma Dame utilisez notre reiatsu pour tenter de geler les jambes de votre frère." Conseillai-je rapidement.

La Shinigami acquiesça mentalement, elle ne parvenait peut-être pas à contrôler la première danse de notre shikai par manque de puissance mais son contrôle sur mon reiatsu était parfait, elle pouvait donc avec facilité et discrétion former de la glace pour contraindre les mouvements de son ennemi.

Sa pression spirituelle d'emplifia et une vague de froid balaya la cour, faisant frissonner les spectateurs. De la glace se forma à ses pieds pour atteindre ceux de son frère qui recula rapidement de plusieurs mètres. Son visage était resté vierge de toute émotion mais son reiatsu avait laissé transparaître une légère surprise, une boule de fierté m'envahit.

" Bien joué ma Dame. " Félicitai-je chaleureusement. " À vous de jouer maintenant. "

" Sode no Shirayuki j'aimerais tenter de lancer la première danse. " Déclara ma porteuse en lançant un autre sort de Kido.

Quoi ?

" Ce n'est pas certain de réussir, vous pourriez même être gravement blessée."

" Nous devons essayer je t'en prie ! "

Je fermai les yeux, pesant le pour et le contre de cette petite expérience. Je n'étais pas certaine que Lady Rukia puisse contrôler un si haut reiatsu, elle avait certes une parfaite maîtrise mais un ajout de puissance aussi soudain pourrait la déstabiliser et lui faire perdre le contrôle et la blesser. Enfin, cela se passerait ainsi si elle n'avait personne pour l'aider.

Pour être honnête son idée me plaisait, j'étais plus qu'impatiente de libérer autant de pouvoir et prouver à ces anciens notre puissance.

" D'accord essayons. "

Je traçai une ligne avec mes mains et un fin katana immaculée se forma au fur et à mesure de mon mouvement.

" C'est le moment ma Dame. "

" Très bien ! "

Dame Rukia fit un bond en arrière, à distance respectable de son adversaire, puis fit pivoter son épée à la verticale, la pointe vers le sol.

" Dansons Sode no Shirayuki ! "

Mon reiatsu glacé entoura la lame qui s'affina. Le blanc remplaça très vite les teintes sombres de l'arme et un long ruban nacré se forma sur l'extrémité de la poignée. Son katana était désormais identique au mien. D'un même geste, ma Dame et moi traçâmes une cercle sur le sol avec la pointe de notre épée, le ruban couleur neige de son extrémité s'enroulant gracieusement autour de nous.

" Première danse Tsukishiro ! " Fîmes-nous d'une seule voix.

Notre reiatsu s'entrelaça pour ne faire qu'un et notre lame immaculée rayonna de puissance. Je serrai les dents, le reiatsu encore incertain de ma porteuse essayait de s'échapper de mon contrôle, mettant en danger sa sécurité. De la glace se forma finalement dans la zone délimitée pour finalement former un pillier d'au moins dix mètres de haut à l'étonnement de ma porteuse qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler avec fierté l'accomplissement de notre lien.

Cependant, l'émerveillement fut de courte durée, le Seigneur Byakuya avait facilement esquivé notre shikai d'un simple shunpo, il se tenait à quelques pas de la colonne de glace, parfaitement indemne. Bien sûr je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nous puissions atteindre un capitaine de division mais son indifférence face à cette démonstration m'agaçait. Ma Dame travaillait sans relâche pour répondre à leurs attentes mais aucun ne semblait le prendre en compte.

" C'est assez. " Dit froidement le Seigneur Byakuya sans laisser paraître le moindre signe de déception ou d'approbation.

" Je peux encore poursuivre grand frère. " Protesta ma Dame à bout de souffle.

" Ma Dame votre reiatsu est au plus bas c'est trop risqué. "

" Mais-"

" Il n'y a pas besoin de continuer se combat, j'en ai assez vu. " Annonça t-il en se tournant vers les anciens. " Ma soeur pourra garder son statut de Shinigami, je ne tolérerai aucune objection. "

Sans plus attendre, il tourna les talons et partit. Je pouvais sentir une légère déception émaner de ma Shinigami, elle espérait une certaine reconnaissance de son frère mais ce dernier ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole.

" Je suis fière de vous ma Dame. " Dis-je simplement sachant très bien que je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus.

" Merci mon amie. "

N/A: Salut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ( depuis un moment) , je remercie votre patience et espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter ( pour dorer mon ego bien sûr !) pour me permettre de m'améliorer ou de tout simplement m'encourager (ou l'inverse...enfin...). Merci d'ailleurs à ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire ( je saute de joie lorsque je vois la notification.).

Petite précision, je pense que certains d'entre vous ont remarqué quelques différences par rapport à l'histoire originale et je me dois de vous assurer que c'est tout à fait normal. Sode no Shirayuki n'est ici pas tout à fait la même qu'à l'origine, ne vous inquiétez pas vous comprendrez par la suite !

À bientôt !


	5. Abandon

Vingt années passèrent et le lien que je partageais avec ma Dame s'était jour après jour renforcé ce qui provoquait une nette augmentation du pouvoir de la Shinigami. Lady Rukia maîtrisait à la perfection mes différentes danses, pouvant aisément prétendre au titre de lieutenant. Cependant l'intervention de son frère, Byakuya Kuchiki, empêchait sa montée en grade. Ma Dame n'était donc qu'une Shinigami sans siège de la treizième division, l'éloignant des missions à risque.

Cependant, une mission brisa cette habituelle sécurité. À la base le travail ne consistait qu'à éliminer les Hollows qui affluaient dans Karakura, une ville du Japon dans le monde des vivants, rien de dangereux. Normalement...

oOo

Le lendemain de son arrivée dans Karakura, Dame Rukia détecta la présence d'un Hollow qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître, sauvant au passage l'esprit d'une petite fille et un garçon aux cheveux roux qui étrangement semblait pouvoir voir ma porteuse. Ma Dame n'accorda pas plus d'attention aux deux et s'empressa de repartir patrouiller dans la ville.

Le soleil tomba bien vite et ce fut au tour de la lune de s'élever dans le ciel. Ma Dame avait éliminé une grande partie des Hollows de la ville mais une présence bien plus puissante rodait encore.

" Faites attention ma Dame, je ressens une présence bien plus puissante que ce que vous avez pu affronter. " L'avertis-je lorsqu'elle atterrit sur un pillier pour surveiller la ville endormie de haut.

" Je tâcherai de garder ton conseil en tête, je te remercie mon amie. " Répondit Rukia en posant sa main sur la poignet de son Zanpakuto.

" Tout pour vous ma Dame. "

Ma porteuse contempla silencieusement la ville illuminée par le trafic humain. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira.

" J'aimerais pouvoir rester ici un peu plus longtemps. " Soupira Rukia. " C'est la première fois que je quitte la Soul Society et j'ai tellement de chose à découvrir. "

" Je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas votre dernière mission dans le monde des vivants. " Fis-je curieusement certaine de ce fait.

" Oui, tu as raison. "

" Promettez-moi que vous me garderez toujours à vos côtés. "

Ne m'abandonnez pas. Cette pensée ne cessait de me revenir en tête, elle s'accrochait fermement au sein de ma poitrine, me pesant lourdement.

" Que racontes-tu Sode no Shirayuki ? Je n'abandonnerai jamais ma partenaire, je te l'ai promis après tout."

" Je crois en vous ma Dame..."

Une présence pesante apparut et Rukia s'empressa de sauter en sa direction. Elle arriva à la source et entra sans hésiter dans la maison. Le même garçon de ce matin se trouvait dans la chambre dans laquelle Lady Rukia venait d'atterir, il cria d'étonnement, renforçant mon constat précédent: ce garçon pouvait voir ma maîtresse. Il devait posséder une grande quantité de pouvoir spirituelle s'il avait la capacité de voir les esprits.

" La présence est proche." Murmura ma Dame sa main sur son katana, ne portant pas attention au garçon aux cheveux orange.

Soudain Lady Rukia se retrouva propulsée sur le sol, elle tourna la tête en direction du coupable, surprise. Je ne pus empêcher mon rire s'échapper de mes lèvres.

" Tais-toi Shirayuki ! " Commanda la noble Kuchiki, embarrassée par sa position actuelle.

Elle reporta son attention sur le garçon.

" Tu peux me voir ?" Fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. " Et tu m'as frappée ?"

" Ne détourne pas la conversation, bien sûr que je te vois. " Répondit l'enfant sans comprendre.

Ma porteuse s'approcha du garçon et l'examina avec attention.

" Étrangement normalement les gens d'ici ne s'aperçoivent pas de notre présence. " Réfléchit-elle en tournant le visage de l'enfant sous différents angles.

L'adolescent aux cheveux orange écarta la main de ma maîtresse.

" Arrête ça bon sang et cesse de dire n'importe quoi ! "

Il leva la jambe pour frapper ma maîtresse mais cette dernière réagit plus vite. Elle sauta et utilisa la tête du garçon pour se propulser derrière lui. J'observai avec stupéfaction l'influence qu'avait cet inconnu sur ma Dame, je ne l'avais jamais vu se conduire aussi enfantinement depuis la mort de Kaien Shiba. Le gamin qui cette fois-ci était à terre demanda à nouveau:

" Qui es-tu ? "

Le visage solennelle, ma Dame verrouilla son regard dans le sien.

" Je vais te le dire, je suis une Shinigami. "

" Ma Dame n'oubliez pas le pourquoi de notre présence ici. " Intervins-je en ne pouvant me débarrasser d'un mauvais pressentiment.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Sode no Shirayuki, je m'occupe juste de ce gamin et nous pourrons compléter notre mission. "

" Très bien mais ne vous attardez pas trop. "

Rukia lui expliqua le rôle des Shinigami et ce qu'était le monstre de ce matin. Malheureusement le jeune homme aux cheveux orange n'en crut pas un seul mot.

" Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ! " Cria t-il en secouant ma porteuse par les épaules.

" Si je te suis bien. " Commença t-elle en se dégageant de sa prise. " Tu vois des spectres à longueur de temps et tu n'es pas disposé à croire à l'existence des Shinigami. "

" Très je veux bien accepter le fait que tu ne sois pas humaine mais par contre ne pense pas que je vais avaler cette histoire d'exorcisme. " Concéda le garçon en posant sa main sur la tête de Rukia. " Tu m'as bien compris petit microbe. "

Aïe mauvaise réponse. Ma Dame était très sensible en ce qui concernait sa taille.

" Comment oses-tu ? " Gronda ma maîtresse. " Première technique d'immobilisation ! "

Elle traça un trait horizontal avec ses doigts.

" Barrage ! "

Comme tiré par une force invisible, les bras du jeune homme se croisèrent derrière son dos, le faisant par la même occasion tomber à terre.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? " Gémit le pauvre enfant.

" C'est une technique de kido très complexe qui t'empêche d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. " Déclara ma Dame, un soupçon d'arrogance dans la voix.

" N'était-ce pas un peu extrême ? " Fis-je doucement.

" Son attitude envers moi était impardonnable. "

Je soupirai mais n'ajoutai rien, ma Dame pouvait être si têtue par moments. Soudain, un horrible cri attira mon attention, accompagné d'une pesante pression spirituelle, Lady Rukia ne sembla pas réagir comme si quelque chose bloquait ses sens de Shinigami.

" Ma Dame prenez garde ! " Tentai-je de l'avertir.

Cependant mon cri se perdit au milieu du blizzard qui s'abattait dans notre monde, j'avais même du mal à me maintenir sur mes pieds, le vent glacial attaquant impitoyablement ma forme. Je ne savais combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que le blizzard ne se calme assez pour que je puisse reprendre contact avec ma Dame mais une chose était sûre elle était en ce moment en très mauvaise position, le Hollow qu'elle combattait ne semblait même pas faiblir sous ses coups.

Tout à coup, ma Shinigami sauta devant l'adolescent aux cheveux orange qui restait figé face à la griffe, prête à s'abattre sur lui. Je pouvais sentir les griffes du Hollow déchirer l'épaule de ma porteuse.Sa blessure saignait abondamment et ma Dame s'affaiblissait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il fallait éliminer ce Hollow au plus vite.

" Ma Dame, appellez mon nom c'est le seul moyen. " Tentai-je désespérément. " Ayez confiance en notre pouvoir. Relevez-vous ! "

" Je n'ai pas assez de force pour ça, je suis désolée mon amie. " Dit fermement Rukia en coupant notre lien, l'empêchant d'intervenir. Ma Dame ne m'avait jamais mise sous silence.

Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

" Ma Dame ? Ma Dame ?! "

Soudain, un reiatsu inconnu s'infiltra en moi, un hoquet de surprise franchit mes lèvres. Je pouvais sentir ma poitrine s'enflammer de douleur, j'avais l'impression qu'on coupait minutieusement la moindre parcelle de âme pour m'arracher ensuite chaque morceau l'un après l'autre. Le pouvoir spirituel inconnu essayait d'absorber mon reiatsu, de l'emmener vers sa source.

Je reconnus après quelque instants ce reiatsu, c'était celui du garçon aux cheveux orange.

" Ichigo Kurosaki. " Me murmura une voix qui me semblait étrangement familière.

Cet enfant était en train de s'approprier mon pouvoir.

Non.

Ma porteuse lui offrait mon pouvoir, lui abandonnait notre lien.

Une douleur m'assaillit au creux de mon âme. J'avais l'impression que tout mon être se déchirait en deux, l'un voulait rester en Rukia et l'autre était retiré de force pour s'écouler en cet Ichigo. Mon agonie physique s'appaisa rapidement mais mon esprit lui semblait ne pouvoir guérir, il n'était plus qu'un puzzle sans pièces.

Ma conscience tentait de se raccrocher à n'importe quoi pour éviter la folie, cherchant une ancre assez forte pour résister à n'importe qu'elle tempête.

Trahison.

C'était tout ce que je pouvais ressentir à cet instant. Trahie en qui j'avais confié mon pouvoir, ma confiance, ma vie.

Fureur.

Mon monde s'effondrait pour laisser place à une vaste étendue de sombres pics de glaces. Le paysage si paisible et lumineux n'avait laissé place qu'à ressentiment et haine, la lune elle-même s'était réfugiée derrière les nuages par crainte de subir ma fureur.

Je trébuchai vers le kiosque, le sol cédant sous mon passage. Ma vision était floue et des larmes de rage débordaient de mes yeux. Je pouvais sentir mon reiatsu faiblir de seconde en seconde, ma propre essence de vie s'échappant inlassablement sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Quelle ironie ! Je mourais à cause de ma propre porteuse. Celle en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Celle en qui j'avais partagé ma puissance. Celle en qui j'avais confié ma vie.

Elle m'abandonnait.

Elle m'avait promis...

" Assez ! ASSEZ ! " Criai-je en projetant une vague de glace de mon corps.

Je rassemblai tout le peu de reiatsu qui restait en la fille Kuchiki, lui retirant ses pouvoirs de Shinigami par la même occasion mais je m'en contrefichai, aveuglée par mon désespoir. Sans un dernier regard en arrière, je laissai exploser la sphère de reiatsu et un cocon de glace se forma tout autour de moi, rugueux et déformé, à l'image de ma haine.

La princesse des glaces accueillit de nouveau la solitude à bras ouverts.


	6. Perdue

Quelque chose d'humide atterrit sur ma joue, me sortant de l'inconscience.

Étrange.

Il n'avait jamais plu dans mon monde.

J'ouvris les yeux et ce ne fut pas ma plaine glacée qui m'accueillit. Devant moi se tenait des gratte-ciel à perte de vue.

Trop haut.

Je sentis la nausée me monter, le vertige m'envahissant. Je n'avais jamais été aussi haut auparavant. D'ailleurs, ce paysage m'était tout-à-fait inconnu.

Pourquoi n'étais-je plus dans l'esprit de Rukia ? Où était-elle ? Allait-elle bien ?

Une douleur aiguëe martela ma tête et je gémis de douleur portant ma main à mon front. Une mèche de cheveux atterrit devant mes yeux. Je marquai un temps d'arrêt.

Roux.

J'étais rousse.

Alarmée, je regardais mon reflet sur la surface lisse du verre. Mes cheveux blancs avaient laissé place à un roux flamboyant, mes yeux bleu glace avaient tourné pour un chaleureux brun et ma peau immaculée étaient maintenant parsemée de tâches de rousseur.

La neige remplacée par le feu.

Sode no Shirayuki redevenue Emilie Jones.

Que se passait-il ?!

Une vague de souvenirs m'inonda. Je voyais tout le scénario de Bleach défiler dans ma tête, ce que Sode no Shirayuki avait été incapable de garder. Étrangement, mes souvenirs en tant que Zanpakuto de Rukia restaient flous comme s'ils n'étaient destinés qu'à Sode no Shirayuki. Je savais juste qu'elle était très attachée à sa porteuse et que la partie d'elle en moi criait pour retourner à ses côtés.

Alors pourquoi étais-je ici ?

Étant une partie de Sode no Shirayuki, je devais être aux côtés de Rukia.

Alors que s'était-il passé pour que mon moi soit séparée en deux ?

" Qui es-tu ? " Demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai et me maudit silencieusement d'avoir baissé ma garde. Ma confusion aurait très bien pu me causer du tort. Je me retournai pour faire face à mon interlocuteur, je dus me retenir d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Pour cause, devant moi se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu d'un long manteau noir. C'était Zangetsu, le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Cela signifiait que je me trouvais dans l'esprit du garçon.

" Je suis le Zanpakuto de Rukia Kuchiki, Sode no Shirayuki ou plutôt l'était. Appellez-moi plutôt Emilie. " Répondis-je en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître mon étonnement. " Il semblerait que vous et moi serons colocataires pendant un moment. Par conséquent puis-je connaître votre nom ? "

La partie de l'âme du futur Shinigami remplaçant sembla tomber en pleine réflexion, la confusion inscrite sur son visage, toute trace d'hostilité disparue.

" Je ne sais pas. " Répondit-il.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surprise. Comment ne pouvait-il pas connaître son nom ? Tout Zanpakuto se devait de le connaître sinon comment leur porteur pourrait convoquer leur pouvoir.

" Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? " Demandai-je curieusement en m'approchant de lui.

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, la tête baissée, l'ombre masquant le haut de son visage. À ce moment là, je sus que ce n'était Zangetsu qui de tenait devant moi ou alors pas encore. Il n'était qu'un Zanpakuto à peine né, perdu et confus.

Ça me revenait !

Rukia devait avoir transféré ses pouvoirs en Ichigo, lui permettant de devenir un Shinigami. Durant cette action, une partie du pouvoir de Sode no Shirayuki avait dû être emportée ici pour permettre à la naissance d'un Shinigami et son Zanpakuto mais le fort désir de rester aux côtés de sa porteuse avait sûrement entraîné à une séparation, d'elle de moi. Par conséquent, Sode no Shirayuki était restée dans l'esprit de Rukia et moi je me trouvais maintenant dans celui d'Ichigo.

J'étais la source du pouvoir d'Ichigo, en quelque sorte son Zanpakuto. C'était pour cela que Zangetsu ne connaissait pas son nom, il n'était techniquement pas encore son Zanpakuto.

Zangetsu n'était pas Zangetsu, enfin pour l'instant. Dans ce cas...

Je posai ma main sous son menton et le forçai à rencontrer mon regard, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

" Eh bien dans ce cas nous allons t'en donner un. "

À la base Zangetsu signifiait lune tranchante mais il n'était pour l'instant qu'un nouveau-né, une nouvelle lune.

" Nous allons te nommer Nyumun. " Annonçai-je fièrement. " Bienvenu parmi nous enfant. "

J'accompagnai mon accueil d'un baiser sur son front, me redressant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre.

Bienvenue Zangetsu.


End file.
